1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal panel and a method of repairing the same, and more particularly to a liquid crystal panel having red (R), green (G), blue (B), or other color pixels and a method of repairing the same.
2. Background Art
Liquid crystal panels are prevailing as screen devices for various home appliances and information terminals including televisions, personal computers, and mobile phones. To meet growing user needs, it is important to increase the screen size and resolution and to reduce the manufacturing cost.
For reducing the cost of an active matrix liquid crystal panel, there is a method of repairing defective pixels by laser light irradiation. For example, a “bright spot defect” occurs due to failure to block transmitted light caused by a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) malfunction and a defect in the pixel electrode or alignment film. The alignment film of pixels having bright spot defects can be irradiated with laser light to disturb the orientation, thereby decreasing the transmittance to reduce the bright spot defect contrast, so that products including such pixels can be commercially used (e.g., JP 5-313167A (1993) and JP 8-015660A (1996)).